Nowadays, with the rapid development of information technologies, the issue of information security becomes increasingly important. However, the issue of information security is a critical issue that currently exists, while extensive coverage of networks makes information leakage more common. For a user of a mobile terminal, with leakage of personal information, nuisance calls also make the user suffer greatly. Therefore, the user generally adds a number of which a call is to be rejected to a blacklist to resist a communication request initiated from the number.
In some approaches, the user opens a communication record of the terminal, selects, from the communication record, a number of which a call is to be rejected, clicks the number and opens a corresponding menu, and adds the number to a blacklist by clicking and selecting a corresponding option in the menu. After the number is added to the blacklist, if a communication request initiated from the number is received again, the terminal automatically rejects the communication request according to the blacklist, to ensure that the user is no longer harassed by the number.
However, in some approaches, a user needs to open a communication record and select a number of which a call needs to be rejected, and then open a menu and select a corresponding option to add the number to a blacklist. In this way, steps in an operation process of adding a number of which a call is to be rejected to a blacklist are complex, resulting in inconvenience.